This invention relates generally to the field of document processing and more particularly to facilitating creation of projects to convert input print files to different formats.
The “Streamweaver”® software tool available from Pitney Bowes Inc., the assignee hereof, allows users to modify the format of print stream files. It would be desirable to enhance users' ability to define projects in which print stream file formats are modified.